


extinguished?

by Maxiobe (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fire, Personification, Short, smoke, this was for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maxiobe
Summary: She was a smoldering warning sign.





	extinguished?

She was smoke. A warning sign. A promise of warmth yet smoldering, stinging the eyes and throat and lungs.

Her hair was ash, white and feathery and fanning out around her head in tufts. It was as if the slightest touch could cause it to dissolve entirely underneath your fingertips.

She would watch you closely, her gaze in itself a threat, teetering somewhere between piercing and distrustful; the type of implication you wouldn’t notice until it’s far too late and you’re gasping for air.

She was looming, smoldering, smothering — and yet, in the end, merely a ghost. A shadow of something far more powerful.

But when she spoke, for a moment you swore you saw a flame flicker in her gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> in the draft at the end she said “lmao get rekt you fuckin scrub 420 blaze it” but i felt like that ruined the mood. just a little.
> 
> for Writing Workshop at school we had to write a short story personifying something and idk if this is too short but i’m probably gonna turn it in anywayssssss


End file.
